


Darker, Emptier, and Simpler

by tjmystic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shadow!smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjmystic/pseuds/tjmystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle is faced with an interesting opportunity when Rumple's shadow detaches itself from him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darker, Emptier, and Simpler

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Gold/Belle/Gold's shadow threesome

Author's Note: Just short little PWP tonight, lovelies - nothing significant, just a whole lot of smut. Hope you don't mind. And if you do, well, maybe I could be persuaded to post something a little more plot-y later c: Alright, on with you then!

 

Belle unlocked the door to the old pink house and sidled in, sliding off her heavy coat and hanging it on one of the hooks on the wall. Rumple’s car was missing from the drive, but she felt his presence all the same, and allowed herself to bask in it for a short moment. It wasn’t hard, when the smell of roses surrounded her and she could feel them pressing against her fingers from their vases. 

With a smile, she plucked one out and held it to her face. It should’ve been impossible for the petals to be so soft, for the color and scent to be so fresh when it was the dead of winter outside, but Rumple had obviously magicked them for her so they wouldn’t wilt. Though she knew he’d have to learn in time that everything had an ending, she was happy enough that he was using his magic for such simple, thoughtful charms. 

Independence had been good for her. She’d liked having the chance to stand on her own, to prove to people that she wasn’t just a pretty face, a bookworm, or the Dark One’s silent mate. But while she appreciated it, she much preferred having Rumple home. Especially now that she’d moved back in with him – sleeping by his side now more than made up for all the nights she’d spent alone in the library.

She took another whiff of the rose, twirling it between her fingers, and reluctantly set it back in its vase. She’d come back home to make herself tea on her break, not indulge in the roses her Rum had plucked for her, beautiful though they were. 

Sighing, she shifted towards the kitchen. Before she could take more than two steps, though, a shadowy form sprinted in front of her. She jumped back, heart pounding, but the thing had already crossed the end of the corridor, vanishing as quickly as it appeared. Belle gulped, and took a step closer. 

“Hello?” she called out. “Is someone there?”

No one answered.

Swallowing, she stepped a little closer to the end of the hall. If what she’d seen was real, if she hadn’t just been hallucinating, it could only be a sentient shadow. Rumple had told her about them, had told her about how he sent his own shadow to hid his dagger, and she knew well enough on her own what such shadows looked like. She also knew well enough on her own that only two people in the world were capable of ripping their shadows from their bodies without killing themselves. 

If there truly was a shadow creeping around, it could only be Peter Pan. And if he was back, Rumple was in danger. 

There was nothing in the hall that she could use as a weapon, the gun Rumple had gifted her with locked safely in her desk at the library, but she crept closer all the same. She might not be able to defend herself, but if she could confirm that the shadow truly had invaded their home, she could warn Rum and give him enough time to act. 

At the corner, she pressed herself against the close wall, took a deep breath, and peeked around into the living room. Shadows starched over every corner, dotting the floor and walls, but none of them moved on their own, nor were they separate from the furniture they reflected. Curious, she stepped inside the room, peering behind the dark spaces where a shadow might be hiding. But there was nothing – no one, Peter Pan or otherwise, was lurking around their house. 

Belle sighed in relief, turned her head… and a dark shadow, its eyes glowing white, ghosted up the stairs.

It didn’t even occur to her to stay downstairs or run outside. The moment it disappeared around the banister, she gave chase, already fishing out the cellphone from her pocket. 

Her fingers fumbled on the buttons as she raced after the thing, still eerily visible in the dark stairwell. She regretted now not having Rum put that speed-dial thing he was telling her about on it, her thumbs slipping over the wrong numbers as she struggled to keep up with the shadow. If she tried, she could reach out in touch it, but she didn’t dare risk it when she had no plan of what to do once she caught it. 

But the moment it grazed the door of their room – the one she and Rum shared – ghosting its hand all the way through the wall, she couldn’t keep quiet. 

“Stop!” she shouted again, knowing Rumple would hear her through the phone if he’d answered. “Come back here!”

The shadow halted almost instantly. Belle skidded to a halt, her eyes wide – it had listened to her. 

“Don’t – don’t go in there,” she continued rather feebly. She hadn’t expected it to heed her warning, and now that it had, she didn’t know how to respond. 

If Rum was listening, he was surely already on his way, and if he hadn’t, he would be as soon as he heard the message that was no doubt being recorded. For her sake, she wasn’t worried. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t curious. 

Careful, she took another step towards the dark mass. “What do you want?” she asked cautiously. “What have you come here for?”

It cocked its head to the side, seemingly just as confused by her as she was of it, and held out its hand. For a moment, Belle considered why it would do so, why it would be so intent on taking or even listening to her. And then a harsh shout rent the air, and the shadow, as if summoned, flitted through the door of their room. 

“Hey!” she shouted, eyes narrowing as she slammed the door and followed after. “I said - !”

“Don’t move.” 

Belle fell silent, both because of the interruption and the voice it had come from. She’d thought she and the shadow were alone. Instead, she found it floating menacingly before her Rumple himself. 

Rum glared at the hovering specter, his eyes for it alone as his fingers dug into the thing’s translucent shoulders. 

“I’m done with your foolishness,” he growled. “Now go back to where you fucking belong.”

It never occurred to her to hesitate. The moment Rum and the shadow turned around, she looked to the windows, theorizing ways to use the curtains as a noose or at least a blindfold to distract it with. She might not be a great help, but she would stand by her Rumple’s side, or in front of him, if need be. She wouldn’t stand in the corner and let this thing disrupt the happiness they’d begun to rebuild. 

No sooner had her feet touched the rug at the end of the bed, though, when both of them turned around, finally noticing her just a few moments too soon. Both sets of eyes, brown and glowing white, stared right at her, fixated on her face. She barely noticed when Rum sighed her name. In the light of their bedroom, face-to-face and closer than before, she realized she’d made a mistake about the thing she was chasing. It didn’t matter that she’d never actually seen Peter Pan, she knew all the same that it wasn’t him. How could it, when the shadow stood, shrugged, and even stared at her the same way her Rumple did?

“It’s… that’s you,” she murmured in shock. “That’s your shadow.”

Rumple continued to look at her for another moment, his eyes wide and his face relaxed, before he finally shook himself and turned back to the shadow. Even with her pulse still racing, Belle couldn’t help but by flattered by how flustered he looked as he tried to focus away from her. That he could still be so in awe, so in love with her, after all that had happened, never failed to amaze her. 

When finally he’d regained his bearings, he glared at his shadow again and huffed. “Unfortunately,” he confirmed. “The buggering nuisance decided to detach itself from me again.”

Belle looked on it in surprise. “I didn’t know they could do that.”

“Yes, well, theoretically, they shouldn’t. But, then, once you’ve separated yourself from your shadow, it never really goes back like it’s supposed to. This one in particular seems to have a mind of its own.” He glanced back at her apologetically, the near-boyish mollification in his eyes making her grin. “I’m sorry if it bothered you, Belle. I thought I’d managed to keep the damned thing confined to the house so I could sew it back on.”

“I don’t think it left the house. I was already here when I saw it,” she reassured, eyes still resting on the shadow. Seeing it so close made her feel foolish for thinking it could be anyone but Rumplestiltskin, but that didn’t make her shock over the realization go away. She blushed and bit her lip. “I’m sorry for chasing it. I, uh, I thought it was Peter Pan.”

She hadn’t thought that a shadow could look affronted, but Rumple’s proved her wrong. It seemed to huff in annoyance, bristling as much as a dark, translucent thing could, before slithering to her side. For a brief second, she feared that it might hurt her, the thing’s shoulders still tense and its head cocked to the side. But when it reached for her, it was only to take her hand between both of its. The same gesture Rum himself made to comfort her. Still, she couldn’t keep from gasping, her whole body shivering, at the touch so much cooler and more solid than she’d been expecting.

“Pan?”

Belle jumped at the sound of Rumple’s voice. It had never happened before, but with the surprise of his shadow, she’d almost forgotten he was in the room. 

He shuffled, twisting his cane in his hands and looking at her with nothing short of confusion. 

“You thought it was him?” he asked. “Why… why did you follow it?”

Her eyes crinkled bemusedly, ignoring the shadow’s grip for just a moment. “I saw it go upstairs. I... I was afraid it wanted to hurt you.” His blank expression didn’t change, even though he limped closer towards her, and Belle bit her lip, curious as to what he was thinking. “I tried to call, but I didn’t have time to –”

The words faded into the air, cut off as Rumple pushed his shadow aside and yanked her lips to his. It didn’t occur to her for even a moment to do anything but give in, arching up on her toes and winding her arms around his neck for better leverage. The way he held her back, pulling her so tight that every inch of her body touched his, she knew he’d have her cradled in his arms if his cane didn’t keep him from doing so. 

“No one,” he mumbled nonsensically, the words falling haphazard into her mouth as he nibbled on her upper lip. “No one but you would try to save me.” 

She smiled at him as much as she could with her teeth hooked on his bottom lip. She could’ve brushed him off by saying it was just her being silly, or that she would hardly have done him any good without a weapon, but with his eyes so intent on hers, his tongue moving softly and lovingly against the inside of her cheek, the only thing she thought right was, “Of course I did. I love you.” 

The flecks of sadness and worry lurking in his eyes faded away, eclipsed by his fluttering lids and the fervency of his kisses. His mouth was suddenly everywhere, on her lips, her hair, her cheeks, her jaw. It was so fast, so much, and she could barely breathe for trying to maneuver them to the bed, unable to think of anything else when he was so close and neither of them was in danger anymore. Her lashes brushed his skin as she blinked open her eyes, wanting to see him and ask what he wanted. Until she noticed that it wasn’t just his lips there were roaming her face – his shadow had joined in, too. 

With a slick pop that made Rumple’s eyes roll back, she separated from his skin, holding onto his shoulders so she wouldn’t fall as she looked at the shadow behind her. It was still moving over her, its nonexistent lips still pressing tenderly to her temples, and it felt so much like her Rum that she couldn’t keep her knees from shaking. 

When it finally stopped, resting its head on her shoulder to look up at its master, she laughed, her voice shaking far too much to convey any real humor. 

“It seems to like me.” 

Rumple’s eyes scanned down, meeting the gaze of his shadow. She’d expected him to be upset that it was kissing her, but the only emotion she could see on his face was discomfort. And not of a thoroughly unpleasant sort – it was the same uncomfortable look he got whenever she aroused him in public. 

She reached up without thinking, curling her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. He shook himself, eyes darting once more to his shadow, before turning back to her. “Of course it does,” he panted, still breathless from her kisses. “It’s part of me.”

Belle shivered, reacting to his words, the tone of his voice, and the way his shadow pressed up against her back. Sandwiched between them, it suddenly occurred to her how distracted she’d been while she was being kissed, enough that she was willing to make love to her Rum while someone else watched on. At least, in a manner of speaking – it was his shadow, a part of his magic, but it was still a separate entity. She couldn’t decide if that streak of wantonness or the fact that neither of them was bothering to put the shadow back in its place was more worrisome. 

Breathing deeply, she shuffled out from between their grasps, moving just far enough away so that neither of them was touching her. 

“If… if it won’t let you put it back, maybe it’ll let me?” she suggested, trying to break the silence that made her skin flush and sweat. “I’m not as good at sewing as you, but I could try.”

Neither of them responded. For the first time since she’d seen it, the shadow didn’t move at all, floating quietly in the same place she’d left it. That should’ve provided her some relief, the fact that the thing didn’t seem to object, but one look at Rum’s face removed any ease she might’ve felt. 

His brow, clear just a moment ago, had begun to sweat, just enough that she could see little beads of it lining his hair. His hands were twisting erratically in front of him, as if he didn’t quite know what to do with them, and his teeth were clenched so tightly that she could tell even when they were hidden behind his lips. 

Not caring that she’d just stepped away from him, Belle moved closer, bracing her hand lightly on his. 

“Rumple? What’s wrong?”

He jumped at her touch, seemingly just as shocked as she’d been when she first came into the room. 

“What was that?” he muttered distractedly.

Belle cocked her head, and moved her hand a little further up his arm. 

“What’s wrong?” she repeated, looking at him more carefully. His eyes had gone somewhat hazy, but they darted quickly back and forth between her and his shadow. “Does it not want to be sewn back?”

She jumped when he laughed, a short, dry chuckle that made his Adam’s apple bob. “Oh, that’s hardly the problem, Belle.”

The glare that accompanied his words was more than enough to give her pause. She still didn’t fear his shadow – couldn’t, now that she knew it was a part of him and not Peter Pan – but she couldn’t approve if it was what was making his brow seat and his eyes turn dark.

This time, she didn’t bother being subtle – she took his cheek in her hand and tilted his face to meet hers. 

“Do you not want to sew it back?” she asked curiously. 

Something in his eyes shifted, turning to some expression that she couldn’t explain. But at least he didn’t seem distracted anymore, the touch of her hand seeming to ground him, if only for the moment. 

“It’s… it’s not what I want, that’s the issue,” he said slowly. “It’s what my shadow wants. What it’s… thinking.”

Her eyebrows drew together. “Shadows have thoughts?” 

A whisper, too quiet to make out, flitted through the room. She turned to the windows, watching the curtains for a stray breeze, but, as she’d thought, they were closed. Suspicious, she tilted her head to look at the shadow instead. Rather than floating silently by her side, it had come to stand behind her once more, its head resting mere inches from her shoulder. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled not unpleasantly, and when she faced Rumple again, his eyes were once again dark and dizzy.

He stared down the shadow for only the briefest of moments, tugging almost subconsciously at the collar of his suit, before nodding back at her. “In… in a manner of speaking,” he mumbled. “And mine are… particularly vivid.”

For the second time, the shadow’s hands brushed down her arms. That soft, whispering noise danced once more into her ears, and, like Rumple, she found it difficult to keep her eyes from drooping shut.

It was ridiculous, really, but when the thing’s fingers came around to twine with her own, she couldn’t help but wonder if it was trying to seduce her. Its skin – if it could be called that – was much cooler than that of the body it came from, and its touch a thousand times lighter, but, as she’d realized before, the movements were the same as his. The tender caress of her shoulders when her true love was too timid to do anything more. The soft breath against her neck as he breathed her in. It was ridiculous, but she couldn’t manage to shake it off. 

More ridiculous still, though, was that, if it was indeed a seduction, it was working. 

She coughed, as much to clear her own mind as to stop the shadow’s gentle explorations. It seemed like a wasted effort, though, when its hands were joined by its master’s, and his beautiful, dark brown eyes blinked heavily before hers. 

“What…” Belle coughed again, steadying herself against the feel of both sets of hands tracing patterns on her arms. “What is it thinking about me?”

A shuddering finger – whose, she wasn’t sure – brushed a lock of hair over her ear, leaving the expanse of her neck totally bare, and she felt more than saw the way that Rumple’s eyes widened over it.

“Trust me, sweetheart,” he whimpered, fingers working down to the hem of her shirt, “they’re wicked ideas. Nothing you’d want to hear about.”

Another hand – and this time she knew it was the shadow’s – caressed her waist, drawing up her shirt enough that Rumple’s knuckles brushed her belly. 

She didn’t anticipate it, didn’t know it was happening until after the sound had left her mouth, but there was no denying her moan of pleasure. Just as there was no denying the way that both figures quaked then froze in response to it. 

“Tr-try me,” she whispered. 

Rumple’s nostrils flared, exhaling hot air over her skin. His hesitation, just like any wariness she’d felt at the beginning, had melted away. 

“It wants to touch you.”

Belle’s eyelids flickered shut. It would’ve been on the tip of her tongue once to say, “But it already is touching me.” That wasn’t the case anymore, though. After all the long nights they’d shared, where Rumple was too worried about tainting her innocence to use any word but “touch” to describe what he wanted to do with her, she knew everything that that word could encompass. 

Breathing deep, she let her hands fall from Rum’s neck. One caressed his wrist. The other gripped the shadow’s. 

“Okay.”

Both arms froze in her grasp. “Belle?” 

Her head lolled forward, her body too incensed by the sensation of both man and mirage surrounding her, but it was enough that she could see into her Rumple’s eyes. Enough that she could see the surprise, and confusion, and unmistakable trembling of lust in them. 

When her hips canted forward of their own accord, drawing his hands higher up her flesh, she could feel the lust in him, too. 

“Okay,” she repeated. “I don’t mind.” 

A small, almost pleading sound left Rum’s lips. 

“I don’t think you understand, love,” he growled, almost too raspy to understand. “It wants to touch you, while I’m touching you. It wants for both of us to be inside you.” 

At that, her bones couldn’t help but tense. She’d imagined a number of scenarios in the past few seconds – the shadow caressing her skin while Rumple moved inside her, Rum watching as she moved against the dark mirror image of himself. She hadn’t expected this. 

And though she still retained enough innocence to not quite understand how it was supposed to work, she was smart enough, imaginative enough, to come up with a few exciting possibilities. 

Her thumb weeded under Rumple’s hand, massaging small circles into his palm until she felt him relax against her. “It’ll be okay,” she whispered. “I’ve always wanted to try new things, remember?” She smiled at him, and brought her face close enough to nuzzle his jaw. “And like you said, it’s a part of you. I haven’t minded having any other part of you inside me before.”

She saw the moment his resolve shattered, felt it in the moments just before he hauled her into his arms and crashed his lips into hers. But by then she was sighing, relieved by his kisses and his questing hands below her breasts, and her own mind went haywire, too. 

His tongue scraped the seam of her mouth, flickering in a plea for her to open up, and she immediately acquiesced. He groaned in approval, but the sound was muffled by his tongue slipping between her teeth, sliding along the roof of her mouth until she had to lean against him for support. Her hands wasted no time ripping his from her waist, tugging at the hem of the thing in a desire to get it off as quickly as possible. She barely managed to reach the bottom of her bra, though, when her fingers were caught between warm, sweaty flesh and cold darkness.

It was strange, having two pairs of hands still hers instead of just the one, and she instantly raised her eyes to meet Rumple’s. Her breath caught in her mouth when she did, his lids heavy and drooping, pupils more dilated than he’d ever seen, tongue darting out to wet his lips. She didn’t realize that she’d kissed it until she felt his tongue flick along her skin, and felt the low groan moving through his chest. 

If he hadn’t moved his hands away to play with the first button by her neck, she never would have realized that the shadow had smoothed her blouse back down and undone the bottom three. 

“Oh no, love,” he rasped, finally managing to slide it free of its hole, leaving her throat bare to his hands. “You don’t have to lift a finger tonight.” 

Belle exhaled heavily, unable to come up with any sound or answer to fit the lust that pooled through her veins. It didn’t really seem to matter, though, when both sets of hands returned to her buttons, and her shirt, followed quickly by her bra, fell to the floor.

True to his word, Belle didn’t have to do anything to get to the bed, her lovers’ arms winding around her torso and cradling her carefully towards the mattress. She felt their eyes move across her skin when their knees hit the sheets beside her, heated and longing and just as filthy as everything else they were about to do. Her nipples tightened, longing for a warm touch to heal her, and, as if he knew what she was thinking, Rum’s mouth dropped from hers to circle around one of the tight, pink buds.

Shivering, her head fell back onto the shadow’s shoulder, unable to keep upright when his teeth were nibbling on her sensitive skin. Her head twisted into its neck, lips working at the figure’s form as if it were Rumple’s flesh instead. The kiss she’d been applying so gently turned into a bite, though, when he tore his mouth from her nipple, leaving her skin almost red and deliciously puckered. 

“Fuck,” he groaned. “Fuck. Belle, do it again. Please.”

Confused, and needier for his lips to return than she was willing to admit, she suckled on the shadow’s neck once more. This time, she could feel the way it shimmered behind her, a sudden hardness pressing into her arse. And before her, Rumple looked utterly wrecked. 

“Oh, Belle. I can feel… I feel you. Like you’re kissing me, too.”

She surged forward, pulling his mouth back to her breasts, and massaged his hair as he returned to sipping on her skin. “I feel you everywhere, too.” 

He moaned, jerking her deeper into his mouth. Her whole body shook, hands tearing at his scalp, and the shadow used her momentary distraction to yank the skirt from her hips, followed by her tights and, finally, her underwear. 

Belle laughed throatily. “I don’t think it wants to wait.” 

Rumple moved to her other breast, bobbing his head furiously about it pink tip. He allowed his gaze to drop to her mound for a bare second, but it was enough to make all three of them tremble. 

“We… we don’t have to rush,” he rasped, sucking on as much of her breast as he could. The touch of his tongue along the bottom, tickling the skin where it connected to her abdomen, had her sliding her pelvis against the mattress for relief.

Her fingers curled tightly in his hair, pushing back his head until he was forced to look at her. She didn’t mean to be so rough, to jerk him so taut, but judging by the hunger on his face, he didn’t seem to mind it. 

“I don’t think I want to wait either,” she muttered. 

A shudder passed through his spine, echoed in the shadow’s body behind her. She saw the wariness in him, the fear that she wasn’t ready and he would end up hurting her. Below them, though, were love and anticipation, and that let her know that he was just as impatient as she was. 

She leaned close, moving her legs so that she straddled the shadow’s knees, and pressed her lips to his brow. He was so still underneath her, nothing like the ever-roving hands of the shadow at her back, and here she could feel just how hot and shaken he was. But he clung to her tightly enough that she could feel his heart beat with hers, his cock hardening restlessly against her thigh, and she kissed him again even as the shadow’s fingers trailed around to play with her abandoned breasts. 

A light caress against the curls between her legs had her quivering. She looked down, expecting to see the blackened hands she was beginning to grow used to. Instead, she saw her Rumple’s own fingers, pressing down into the pink flesh below. 

“You’re already wet,” he heaved, amazed. “You really want this.”

She smiled at him, an easy gesture when his hand was so tenderly brushing along her lips. “I told you I did,” she hummed. “You need to learn to believe me.”

He almost chuckled. “Aye. I suppose I do.”

She opened her mouth, but whatever she’d been intending to say died as soon as his thumb brushed her clit. Her eyes shot wide open, her breath going shallow, and suddenly the shadow’s claws were gripping her nipples, pinching and plucking them into hard nubs. Unable to stop, she gyrated into Rumple’s palm, forcing him to feel how hot, how soaked she was with every inch of his hand. A sound like rustling leaves blew past her ear, and then the shadow was pressed full length against her back and Rumple’s cock was bobbing thickly against her stomach. 

His mouth met hers clumsily even as his fingers quickened their pace, drawing the moisture inside of her over and around until it coated every inch of her.

“I’ll guide you through it,” he promised, tonguing the words softly against her lips. “Just hold on, sweetheart.” 

Belle nodded erratically, too overcome by his fingers in her folds to understand the meaning of the words. He wasted no time teasing her, delving right into the spots that made her vision go black and her thighs tense up, and it was all she could do to keep moaning into his mouth.

But it wasn’t quite enough to keep her from feeling the blunt, cool head of the shadow pulsing against her arse, pressing itself smoothly between her cheeks. It didn’t yet enter her, didn’t attempt to bridge the final gap, but she pulled herself taut all the same, her body not as ready as her mind for that intrusion. 

As she had before, though, Rumple moved his mouth from hers to kiss her brow, soothing the tense line with his lips and tongue and desperate teeth. 

“It’s fine, Belle,” he cooed, tucking his fingers inside her a little deeper. Instead of painting her clit and mound this time, though, he pushed the liquid back, drawing it towards the hole of her arse. “I’ll make sure you feel good, I swear. Just relax for me, love.” 

She found it hard to breathe, but, somehow, she managed to nod for him. His knuckles brushed some wonderful spot inside her every time he moved, his cock replacing his fingers against her clit, and the shadow’s long nails were still tugging with her nipples. It was all too much, too overwhelming, and before she could realize what was happening, her cunt tightened and pulsed with her orgasm. And through the spasming of her muscles, she felt the familiar heat of magic envelop her cheeks, as a long, cool cock slid all the way into her from behind.

“Oh, Rumple,” she cried. “Oh, so good. Please, please…” 

Rumple moaned, the shadow behind her, inside her, quivering with pleasure as she clenched around him. 

“You’re doing fine, love,” he stuttered, rising up on shaky knees before her. His cock jutted out proudly from his body, darkened with want and beaded at the tip with pearls of white liquid. She whimpered at the sight, tongue darting out to feel her lips, as if she might taste him there, and that was incentive enough for him to take himself in hand and press the pulsing head between her lips. “Hold onto my shoulders. Tight.”

She obeyed at once, her nails scratching his skin as he slowly filled her up. Her back was still thrumming wildly, trying to get used to the feeling of something so whole, so big, taking up the space there, but that didn’t stop her from feeling Rum’s hot flesh against hers. Not when her clit was still tingling, her walls still clenching around empty air, and she didn’t hesitate to help him get inside her, bending her knees until both of them were buried to the hilt. 

“Now ease… ease forward a bit, Belle,” he stammered. “Just a… oh, fuck.”

She stilled in his lap, sweaty and shaking. “Too much?” 

His head dipped forward desperately, and, though it hurt her thighs to move, Belle instantly tried to shift off his lap. She was surprised, then, when both sets of hands grabbed her hips to keep her in place.

Rumple leaned forward and clumsily took her lips in his, the touch sending a jolt down her spine and into both the places where his cock filled her. The shadow inched forward a millimeter more, his base beginning to press the curve of her arse. She moaned.

“Much too much,” her Rumple heaved, eyes crossed and dizzy. “I can feel you everywhere. So much tighter…”

The knuckles of his right hand grazed her arse, just barely brushing the seam where his counterpart was buried, and she didn’t need any further explanation to know what he meant. Having him touch her on both ends was every bit as dizzying. 

Carefully this time, trying not to overstimulate either of them, Belle rocked forward on her knees. The cool length between her cheeks eased out her, more comfortable now that it only filled her halfway, but the thick, hot cock between her thighs surged deeper. A low whimper left her throat, and she pulled on Rumple’s shoulders, trembling as she plunged backwards. He slipped wetly from her lips, a dull popping sound echoing in his wake, but the cock behind her filled the space nicely, gathering her wetness before plunging back into her arse. When she tensed, both heads twitched inside her, caressing each other through the wall that separated them, and she couldn’t have kept her eyes open if she tried. 

Back and forth, Rumple and his shadow pressed their cocks in and out of her openings, filling her by turns and gripping her hard enough that she knew she’d wear bruises in the morning. Their hands circled her whole body, brushing her curls, toying with her clit, flicking hard nails against her nipples. Animalistic sounds bubbled out of her throat, cries and moans as they touched a particularly tender spot, and she thanked them both with laps of her tongue on their necks and her fingers in their hair. She’d never particularly liked letting him do all the work, but, this time, especially with his rule that she wouldn’t have to lift a finger still at play, she couldn’t bring herself to mind. 

In unison, the two cocks inside her sprang forward, ramming more deeply against her walls than before. Her mouth fell open, soundlessly this time, but she could still hear Rumple’s voice over the pleasure.

“Come on, Belle,” he begged, holding her hips as he thrust deeper still. “You’ve got to cum for me. Too fucking much, love, please.”

The shadow bucked harder, too, and Rumple’s eyes rolled all the way back into his skull. She could feel their mounting tension, a wire she could all but see, and she knew it was taking all of their willpower not to just plow into her. And erotic as the thought was, her arse was still a little sore where the shadow gripped it. 

“H-hand,” she stammered. “N-need your hand. Bring me off.” 

Her words made both of them thrust fast into her, caressing each other through her, and both raced to obey. A cool finger slipped inside her, tugging at that little knot above her Rumple’s aching cock. Another, hot and clammy, tripped over her clit, rubbing it rhythmically until her hips were matching the motion. 

Her second orgasm hit her with the force of a bullet, leaving her with no choice but to ride it out on both the lengths inside her. They shouted in tandem, Rumple’s loud swears mingling with the shadow’s rustling language, and Belle’s vision went black. Only after a stream of pulsing heat filled her womb, followed by something dark and sumptuous behind her, did she realize she’d been screaming, too.

Boneless, shaking, the three of them fell heavily into the pillows. Everything around her was a blur, shadowed by the ecstasy still sweeping through her veins. She retained only enough to hear Rumple’s heart still exhaustedly in his chest, see his eyes flutter shut, and feel his arms wind around her before he fell asleep. 

Grinning tiredly, she kissed his neck and flung her arm behind her, trying to pull in the shadow at her back. When she did, though, her fingers only brushed against the silk sheets – the cold body behind her had disappeared. 

Blinking, she twisted her head to the side, searching for some trace of it. Her brain was too fuzzy to allow any true concern, but, for a few moments, she worried that it had gotten loose to roam the house again. It didn’t come as a great surprise, then, when the only shadows to be found in the room were those stretching out from the furniture. 

She rolled onto her stomach again, trying to muster up the energy needed to wake her Rum up. It would be cruel not to let him sleep, to let herself sleep, but she couldn’t think of an alternative. The shadow wasn’t dangerous, but having it loose in the house might not be for the best. Especially judging by how irate Rumple had looked when she first came into the room. 

Before she could attempt to rouse him, though, a swath of darkness attached itself to his back. It weaved under the sheets, under his body, until it mirrored his sleeping form perfectly, resting at ease along the mattress. Curious, Belle petted its side. All she felt, though, were the sheets. Nothing cold, nothing solid – just an ordinary, and apparently content, shadow.

She smiled, and snuggled deeper into his sleeping body – it seemed she wouldn’t have to worry about sewing it back after all.


End file.
